


Somebody Else

by inkedlads



Category: One Direction
Genre: Actor Harry, Angst, Famous Harry, Harry has short hair in this, I will add more tags when the story progresses, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Smut Eventually, Twink Louis, dunkirk harry, not trying to spoil too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedlads/pseuds/inkedlads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry's relationship was one that many people would love to have. Harry was a very famous actor and Louis was just an ordinary Uni student. Some would say Harry and Louis were inseparable but who would have known one night would change everything. Who knew Harry would have to see the love of his life in the arms of somebody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by The 1975's Somebody Else. This story will switch point of views between Harry and Louis at some point. Flashbacks are in italics.

_But I hate to think about you with somebody else_

 

 

Harry remembers that horrible day where it seemed like he lost everything. Everything was suddenly dark and gray. He takes a drag of his cigarette and remembers back to that horrendous day, the day his entire life, his sunshine, his rock, his baby, left him feeling dull and alone.

_Harry was about to jet off to start filming for the new movie he would star in but Louis would be stuck at home still going to school. It killed Louis knowing his Harry would be gone for so long and he couldn't do it again. He had to come up with a plan and it had to be quick. That night would be the night he would make the worst decision in his life. He would leave Harry._

_That night after a long session of love making, Harry tucked a strand of hair behind Louis' ear before falling to his side and pulling Louis into his arms. Louis felt him kiss his forehead and whisper "I love you Lou". Louis couldn't say it back knowing what he was about to do. Thankfully Harry was already quick asleep and he didn't have to say it back. The feeling of being in his arms for the last time, well that's when the tears fell._

_He was about to leave Harry, he was about to leave the love of his life. When he heard Harry snoring he knew he had to move quick, and move quick was what Louis did. He quickly got out of bed and put a pillow in Harry's arms knowing he couldn't sleep without Louis in them._

_He quickly packed his things and wrote a quick note for Harry, he placed it on the table by Harry's side of the bed. He took one last look at Harry before he wiped his eyes and left their home, well what use to be their home. The home that held so many memories for them both._

_Harry remembers waking up and not seeing Louis anywhere. He called and called Louis' name but no reply. He reached for a cigarette and instead he grabbed a note and when he read that note, his entire world was fucked._

_My dear Harry,_

_Please don't blame yourself for my mistake, but I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't handle the fact you would be gone for 8 months and I would be left here. It's better this way, you don't have to worry about me. You can go out and have all the fun you want. I know while your mates go out to the club you stay at the hotel and think of me. Now you don't have to, go live your life. Do everything that you wished you could do but couldn't because I was dragging you down. You'll always be in my heart.  
Love always, your Lou xx_

_Harry's heart shattered in that moment. Everything became suddenly dark and he didn't think he would ever have light back in his life._

When filming for the movie was over and Harry returned home that was when his heart really broke. He had come home to find out that Louis had moved on and had completely forgot about him. Louis now had Zayn Malik, the guy who had been crushing on Louis ever since the beginning of his and Louis' relationship.  
When Harry saw them together for the first time, well that was when Harry really lost it.


	2. Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will slowly start to progress. This chapter was quick and I apologize for it being so short but in the future the story will get longer and better :)

A lot has changed since Harry left for the shooting of the movie. One thing he never thought would happen did happen. He never thought Louis, his Lou, would move on and move on with Zayn Malik at that.

Harry was always afraid of Zayn, he felt like Zayn could easily take Louis from him. It scared Harry knowing that his worst nightmare did indeed come true.

The first time Harry saw Louis, his Louis, well not his Louis anymore, with Zayn, he felt his heart break. He thinks back to that night every time he closes his eyes.

_Harry had just got done filming for Dunkirk and he was back home. His mates, Liam and Niall, planned a night out to celebrate Harry's return and the success of filming. Little did Harry know, Liam invited Louis and of course Louis would bring Zayn. When Harry entered the club the first thing he noticed was that there were two people in the middle of the dance floor intertwined with each other. Those two people were not just two people Harry had never seen before, oh no. Those two people were Zayn and Louis, Harry could hear his heart crack. He swore anyone near him could've heard the heartbreak._

_Louis had noticed he walked in, he smiled at Harry and waved at him._

_"Wow, way to act like nothing ever happened between us," Harry thought._

_Harry needed to be drunk and he needed to forget things. Quick._

_It killed him seeing someone else with their arms around Louis. He had heard rumors Louis had moved on but he failed to believe his Louis would do that to him. He had dreamt he would come home and Louis would realize his mistake and he would have his Lou back. Oh how Harry was wrong._

  
Ever since that night, Harry felt the urge to drink all his pain away. It was rare someone ever saw Harry and he was sober.

"You need to wake up man and realize you're not only messing your career up but you're ruining your life." Niall told him, it killed him to see his best mate like this.

Everyone told Harry to move on but oh, if only it was that easy. It is not easy to move on from someone you spent 3 years loving. Harry being 24 and Louis being 19 yeah there was an age difference but it never bothered either one of them.

If Harry had to drink to forget about his pain, well then get drunk was always Harry's first option.

Niall was the one who always jumped his ass, "come on mate, you will find someone else. You're THE Harry Styles. Everyone wants you," Niall told him. "I don't just want anybody. I want Lo-"

Niall quickly cut him off, "yeah yeah, I get it you want Louis. Well mate Louis has moved on and I think it's finally time you do too."

Those were the dreaded words Harry didn't want to hear. He didn't want to move on, he wanted his Louis back.

It's funny how things work out, Harry always thought. Here he sat not listening to a word his best mate was saying instead choosing to think about the one lad who was on his mind day and night.

He never thought this would happen but then again, who ever knows what could happen. The world is a big unpredictable place. Harry just wishes he knew what he could have done to have changed Louis' mind and what he could have done to stop him.

Oh how he wishes he could turn back time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, we will get Louis' side of the story and we will find out what he was thinking but I'm not going to spoil anymore so you'll have to wait and see! Please comment and let me know what you think :)


	3. Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back to this story! Finally after a year I wanted to start back at this one again :) I'm also writing another story so check that out please!

Louis sees the articles. He sees how Harry's face is plastered on every single magazine cover he encounters. 

Louis' guilt is eating him up inside. "I'm the cause of this", he can't help but to think. 

There is a part of him that wishes Harry would just move on. He is happy with Zayn, he gives him all the love and attention that he could ever ask for, and more. However, there is is still a part inside him that hopes Harry never finds anyone else because he still cares about him. 

How can you not care about someone who was your everything for 3 years and then some? He doesn't understand how people move on fast, ironic though seeing Louis moved on rather quickly. 

Quickly turning the TV off after hearing the mention of his ex-lovers name, he can't help but drop his face into his hands thinking, "this is all my fault." 

He feels someone kissing his neck, quickly realizing that it is Zayn. "What's the matter babe?" Zayn asks him. Sighing, Louis finally replies, "he's not getting any better Zayn and it's all my fault."

Zayn pulls him back on the bed, quickly cuddling with him. "Babe you can't blame yourself for what happened, it wasn't meant to be. You know that since you are all about destiny and that shit" he replies while caressing Louis' back. 

Looking back at Zayn, he finally replies after thinking for a minute, "yeah babe I know but I still worry about him. Always will." 

If there is only one thing Louis could love Zayn for, it would be his ability to be so calm and understanding. Even through the toughest situations. "And that's understandable babe, but something has to give. He's gonna drink himself to death and you're gonna wallow in guilt and pain. Maybe you two should just talk it out?" 

Louis eyes widen, "no no no" he thinks. He can't talk to Harry because then the feelings he's done so good at keeping bottled will come back and he doesn't want to ruin a good thing. 

"Why do you think that?" He states why looking at Zayn. He shrugs, "maybe because then you two will get some closure. I hate seeing you so torn up baby. It makes me sad." 

Quickly kissing him, "maybe that is what I need, maybe that is what we both need." 

Zayn's phone buzzing interrupts them from their moment, he quickly stirs after reading the message. "Uh babe I gotta go, it's an emergency." 

"What's wrong babe? I can come with you if you need me to?" He says, concerned for his lover. "N-no! I mean nah babe it's fine, you just stay here and clear your pretty little mind. I'll back shortly." Quickly standing up, he gives Louis another kiss saying a quick love you and he's out the door before Louis gets to say it back. 

"What is going on?" is the only thing racing though his mind, he hopes nothing serious happened. Then he is reminded by his words, "clear your pretty little mind." "If only it was that easy," Louis thought. 

He turns the Telly back on, only to quickly change the station to avoid Harry's face. He lays back down in bed, trying to so desperately clear his mind but it isn't working. 

As Louis is wallowing in his self pity he can only wonder what Zayn had to that was so important to make him leave in such a hurry. He also can't ignore the tiny part in his body wondering if Harry was okay and if he needed him as bad as Louis needs him because no one knows Louis better than Harry did. Not even Zayn did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where could Zayn be going in such a hurry? You finally got intro into what Louis was thinking, what will happen next? Comment and let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like me to keep updating this, please let me know what you think :)


End file.
